Be My Savior
by Prince Yoshi
Summary: Master Hand has always been the calm and collective brother. But it seem Crazy Hand can be just that in Master Hands time of need./ A Shonen-ai fic.


It was like any other morning in the Smash Manor. The smashers going about their daily activities they would normally do when there wasn't any matches to attend to.

Link being a pest to everyone he would come across, Bowser being food obsessed, Marth wondering what to wear to impress Pit, Mario being money hungry and stealing the other smashers wallets. The list could go on and on. Deep in the confines of the Manor, Master Hand was busy in his library. Settling down to read a book he picked out of the millions of books he owned. While Master Hand normally assumes his Hand form on a regular basis, today he decided to assume his human persona.

Moving his bangs away from his eyes he tied his long white hair back into a ponytail, wrapped it around the hair tie, and pinned it to keep in place. Think back on his current hair style he remembers how Marth would call it, the Library women hairdo, just to tease him. His wardrobe, or lack of a better word for it, consists of his usual love of dark purple Capri pants, a buttoned up white sleeve shirt, and reading glasses to complement his 5'10 stature. Complete with a nice watch his "family" gave him for his birthday three years back. Looking down at his current attire he remembers how Marth and Fox would always threaten to take him shopping for something other than whatever he had in his closet. Throwing away every piece of clothing he bought over the years to make way for a new wardrobe. Shaking his head from the thought, he placed his glasses over his eyes. Proceeding to read his book while looking out the windows every so often to see the snow falling.

"Hm. I wonder if their going outside to play in the snow today."

Thanks to renovating his Manor to accommodate 40 people, he also converted his home to have two stories. Complete with a three story Library in the back of the Manor. The top floor gave a 360 degree viewing space for him to keep an one on his "children" and still being able to read in peace. Curtains block most of the windows to give privacy when needed. The God of Creation looked out towards the front lawn and saw some familiar faces playing in the snow. Roy, Snake, Pichu, and some other smashers were building forts, snowmen, and having a snowball war. The site to him at least was adorable in a sense.

"_This will be interesting to watch when everyone gets outside_". He thought to himself.

Adjusting his glasses he allowed himself to read his book. Unknown to him that his beloved brother was standing by the stairs behind him.

Crazy Hand was the very...odd one when it came to the two brothers. Master Hand is the calm collected brother. Using knowledge, problem solving, and his power to create to solve the smashers problems. Bringing peace and order to his home. Crazy Hand was the not-so-bright brother. Using brutality and his power of destruction to solve the smashers problems. Which always lead to Master Hand cleaning up whatever Crazy Hand decided to leave behind. Not to mentions the lack of verbal skill Crazy Hand possessed. Using various hissing noises when he doesn't want to be messed with or telepathically communicating to everyone just by looking at someone. To the outside world Crazy Hand was a freak. But to the people living in the Smash Manor his a weird but loving father figure who would do anything for his "children".

The man in question processed to moved quietly towards his brother. Slowly crawling on his hands and knees to surprise Master Hand. Crawling closer and closer to his victim. Just reaching enough to touch Master Hand back and began pulling on his shirt. Falling back a bit over the arm of his couch the older brother dropped his book and his glasses had fallen off his face. The God of Destruction began laughing at his brother state which wasn't so funny to Master Hand himself. He stood up from his couch and turn towards his dim-witted other half.

"Dammit Crazy Hand! Why do you always bother me when I'm trying to read?!"

Calming down from his laughing fit he stood up to met Master Hands eyes.

"_Because brother I want you to come and play with me in the snow. Every time there's a day off you're always hide in here reading your boring books while everyone else is having fun. Please brother come play with me today._"

"There are 40 other people you can be with Crazy Hand. I prefer to be in here. Why don't you ask them to bury you in the snow since you like that so much."

"_...N..No! I want to be with you brother. Why don't you want to play with me anymore? When we were little you always played with me. But now that we're grown and this game exist you been all about business and having no fun for yourself. When we have down time you still rather do paper work while the children and I try to get you to come out and enjoy yourself. Why have you changed?_"

"I haven't changed Crazy Hand. I've had fun before...remember when...uh..."

Master Hand tried his best to defend himself. But the God of Creation couldn't think of a single thing to combat Crazy Hand statement. He couldn't be that boring could he? But now that his younger brother brought it up. He recalls when the first Super Smash Bros game had been in the works. Sakurai left him in charge of creating and watching over the fighters till the day the series decided to end. Making sure they were completely happy and healthy in his care. Though Crazy Hand wasn't present in the first game, he was still allowed to be with Master Hand and help in anyway he can. Maybe...under all that weirdness, Crazy Hand was...when he wanted to be mind you...bright and caring. Putting aside his destructive nature to tend to his brother.

"_See you have changed. You can't think of anything can you?_"

He met his brothers eyes.

In a way they both looked the same when it came to there human persona. Same height, same body build, same hair length, and they were wearing the same outfit just in opposite colors. The slight difference between the two was Crazy Hand hair was tangled and frizzy most of the time. No comb could ever tame that mane of his. Which was probably the point since he is the most wild between both of them unless Marth decided to do their hair. His eyes were two different colors eyes as well. His right eye being green and his left eye being yellow while Master Hands were both green.

"_Brother..._"

"Crazy Hand...I'm sorry...but can I be alone right now? I need to-"

"_No Master Hand. You and I both know the answer. You have changed. And I'm not the only one who sees this. The 40 people you care for are also worried for you. You've done nothing but go to meetings, do paper work, and sit here reading while you world passes you by. We both may be immortal but what about them? Like Sakurai said your days of watching and protecting_ _them will be over once he decides to end Super Smash Bros. And for every birthday, holiday, and vacations time you missed you don't have very much time left with them. And what of me dear brother? I cannot stand to see you the way you are. I will not ignore that your very healthy has started to fall. You hardly sleep, you hardly rest, you're even starting to lose your appetite. I cannot stand to see you like this._"

"I-"

Closing the gap between them, the younger one placed his lips on the older brother. It was small and quick but it was to silence him until he finished.

"_We are brother's by title and not by blood. When our parents made use in subspace, they hoped that we will guide those in need out of darkness. You have always guided me out of my darkness Master Hand and now after all these centuries..._"

With a gentle touch, he gave a quick kiss to the back of his right hand. He looked up at him with a serious but loving look.

"_Let me be the one to guide you._"

Crazy Hand wanted to get this out for so long. He was never the brightest like his brother. He was teased for being different and Master Hand would be the one to stand up for him. But in the God of Creation darkest moment he, the God of Destruction, wanted to be his light and savior.

"Cr...Crazy Hand...I-"

He felt overwhelmed. Those words being driven into his very soul. Did he mean all of this? Yes he was saying all of this from the bottom of his heart.

"_Say nothing more. I know I'm not as intelligent as you brother. But when you're in pain I'll always be there for you. If you feel like you cannot escape the darkness just call my name. Master Hand I love you so much. You mean everything to me as my brother and as someone I want to love for the rest of my eternal life with. If you feel differently then I understand. But let this be known. I'll still love you no matter where your life takes you. Even if you love another, I'll still always be there for you._"

It was the breaking point. Tears were all he could muster. His brother cared that much for him and he hid it for all these centuries until this very moment. Covering his mouth as he choked on his words. He felt like he let his brother down. He had changed for the worst. Caring for everyone around him and neglecting his own happiness. He loved the smashers, his children. He gave them his love and he let them down for ignore himself. They cared for him just as much as he cared for them. His heart never felt so heavy before. Sensing the sadness in his older brothers heart, the younger brother gave him a hug which slow lead to a deep kiss. Master Hand gave into the kiss. Letting him finally be happy for once. He didn't want it to end, but Crazy Hand slowly pulled away and kissed the tears away.

"_I love you Master Hand._"

Looking up and his brother, no his lover, he leaned into his chest. Feeling the younger one wrapping his arms around him. More tears spilled out while he said the very words.

"I love you too...Crazy Hand."

They stood there in each others arms never letting go as they shared another kiss. Unknown to them that their children were watching from the stairs in awe and tears. As they finally witnessed their Mother and Father becoming whole once more.

* * *

**Well that's the end folks. In case your wondering I personally in my head believe Crazy Hand wouldn't speak English out loud. Instead he talks telepathically to everyone including Master Hand so this is how it goes:**

**Italics - Crazy Hands speech**

**Non-italics - Master Hands speech. Minus that one line Master Hand gets when he thinks of the smashers.**

**Bye!**


End file.
